¿Realmente cambiamos?
by c-erika
Summary: Es un jamesX lily con muchos conceptos raros, en espera de un insolito cambio lily recuerda cada unos de los momentos de howarts y como realmente fueron ocurriendo los cambios dsde ese dia en que ellos fueron aumentando su velocidad
1. Chapter 1

¿Realmente cambiamos?

Caitulo uno

La gente no cambia tan facil

Sus ojos verdes veian la ventana,llovia, llovia como nunca antes lo habia hecho, y esa noche oscura algo hiba a suceder, de eso no tenia duda, abrazo el peqeño bulto con delicadesa, algo hiba a suceder. Aquel pequeño, que en sus brazos tenia era el resultado de ds personas, y pensar que nunca penso que todo hiba a suceder de esa forma, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Todo pudo ser de otra forma. Una lagrima callo, una lagrima llena de recuerdos de cosas que pudieron ser y no fueron

Era un dia soleado cerca del fin de curso, los estudiantes estaban a las afueras de howarts descansando de los duros examenes, la mayoria, se reunia en un punto donde se llevava acabo un espectáculo, James Potter haciendo una mas de sus bromas a Serverus Snape ( para varias )

-Retira lo dicho-grito james apuntando con la varita a serverus despues de una ataque verbal de el a lily

-dejalo Potter, no necesito que TU me defiendas

La pelirroja se fue enojada dejando a Potter haciendo lo que quisiera con su actual mascota.

-Lily?.-Una chica castaña la siguio por los corredores, sus ojos cafes nodejaban de seguir los movimientos de lily

-Vamos alison, quiero alejarme lo mas rapido posible de ahí

-eso te ganas por defender a Serverus

-Eso me gano al defender a cualquier slytherin-Dijo ella furiosa volteando a su amiga.-todos de esa casa son unos imbeciles, seguro y todos se vuelven del lado oscuro

-lily!

-que? Es la verdad

-Me vas a decir que todos los Grifindor van a ser "del lado bueno"

-Tu no pensaras unirte al lado oscuro

-No existe tal lado! Los magos lo ven como blanco y negro, tu eres de familia muggle, pense que sabrias que todo es a escala de grises

-Hay varios magos malos en la historia

-Por cuales razones? Te has puesto a ver mas alla de tu ojos? De tu ideología?-lily solo se quedo callada-Eso pense, Lily cualquier persona….

-Lily!..-Alison fue interrumpida por James que en esos momentos pasaba por su lado

-Para ti soy Evans, Potter

-Bueno evans, se que no has querido salir conmigo este año por la escuela pero que te parece en vacaciones

-Olvidalo

-keller dile que salga conmigo en vacaciones.-Dijo dirigiendose a a Alison esperando ayuda de esta

-de acuerdo, dice que salgas con el en vacaciones

-¬¬ tan simptica como siempre

-Ya sabes yo siempre

-Potter dejame de molestar y vete con tu amigitos!.-dijo evans presintiendo una tercera invitacion

-Pero si ellos ya estan aquí -dijo james al ver a sus amigos alcanzarlo

-Pues vete a molestar a otro

James no supo muy bien que paso, pero vio como alison se le acercaba a lily y luego se hiba a la biblioteca sin embargo cuando alison se perdio de vista lily lanzo un hechizo y el ya no podia hablar

-ahora quiero que me pongas atención haber si entra en tu pequeño cerebro DEJA DE MOLESTARME-despues de eso se fue sin quitarle el hechizo

-James deja de perseguirla, no es la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra-james solo le puso la mirada "te voy a matar" a lo que sirius sonrió-Sabes esto es divertido te puedo molestar y no me puedes reclamar-Despues de esto no fue solo una mirada asesina si no una amenaza de golpe- Si lo haces no te quito el hechizo-lo que siguió fue una mirada suplicante a Remus

-No te preocupes james, de todas formas que no se sabe el contra hechizo, ni siquiera sabemos que maldición te puso

-No, pero se quien sabe-Intervino el black, para evitar que cierto chico lo golpeara

-Alison….-Remus fue elq ue reacciono peroinmediatamente elchico Potter corrio hacia la biblioteca y busco a la castaña.

-Hola alison nesecito que me hagas un favor-escucho decir a remus al fondo, camino hacia donde oía el sonido

-Cual favor?

-James se quedo mudo- en eso llego el aludido-fue un hechizo de lily que no logramos saber cual era y siendo tu su mejor amiga pensamos que tal vez

-Sabia como remediarlo? Si, se como, Lily me lo aplico un dia que la molestaba, pero se supone que no puedo revelar el secreto-James se acerco a ella de rodillas, al parecer pidiendo ayuda-Aunque por otro lado ver a james potter de forma tan patetica lo vale-dijo la chica, james solo no la miro de forma "simpatica" por que quería hablar de una vez. Ella solo murmuro algo que no alcanzaron a escuchar

-bueno bueno probando? Se escucha?-bromeo James al intentar hablar, habia escuchado eso en un espectáculo muggle-**AL FIN HABLO!-**Respuesta del publico…..

-SSSHHHHHH

Al pobre james lo sacaron de la biblioteca pero ahora no paraba de hablar y adivinen cual era el tema principal EVANS

-No puedo creer que no le guste, es decir ninguna chica en howarts se resiste a mis encantos, no padfoot?-sirius iba a contestar pero el simplemente siguió hablando- Además actúa como si fuera la mas codiciada y no lo es ¿oh no moony?-Remus también intento contestar pero el no pelo- Como si me muriera por salir con ella (y no es asi?)

-Sabes sirius, me hubiera gustado dejarlo mudo

-si, asi no escucharíamos las quejas que tiene con evans

-Saben no soy sordo

-Eso también seria buena idea, de esa forma no escucharías los insultos de evans y no tendriamos que soportarle-siguio el licantropo

-Ok ya entendi.

Se fueron a cenar divertidos de la cara de james y lo fácil que se enojaba. Sin embargo con las chicas…..

-Hola pequeñas morras!-dijo una chica de sexto acercándose a ellas

-Hola Elizabeth

-y mi hermana

-Ahí viene, -dijolily alzando la cabeza y viendo una muy feliz alison

-Hola hermana, hola lily

-Por que tan feliz?

-Por que vi la escena más patética de mi vida con el ser mas odiado por lily

-Que hizo ese engendro esta vez?

-jjiji, bueno el era el patético, suplico ayuda

-Y no se le rebento el orgullo?

-Sabes, potter no es tan malo como parece, simplemente te enfocas en lo malo

-Pues varias de sexto están interesadas en el, principalmente las GATAS-Dijo Elizabeth

-gatas?

-Sip

G rupo

A tolondrado de

Tontas

Amantes del

Sexo opuesto

-Querida hermana, por que saliste tan loca?

-Por que esta en lo genes

-wou soy adoptada

-ja ja, bueno me voy pequeñas morras

-tu hermana esta loca

-Si pero es genial aunque a veces insoportable ¬¬ como todas las hermanas

-Crees que sea una ley?

-No lo se.-Se quedaron calladas, pero Alison no comia solo se le quedo mirando a lily

-Por que me miras tanto

-Por que...me pregunto por que no sales con Potter, es decir el chico muere por ti, ademas que es todo lo que te gustaria en un hombre

-No es cierto es un total imbecil

-Esta cambiando, por ti

-La gente no cambia tan rápido.-Dijo rapidamente cambiando la cara de felicidad de su amiga y murmurando algo como un si eso piensas 

Hola! Soy c-erika, probablemente muchos de ustedes no me conozcan soy nueva en HP pero lo intento, bien esta es la historia de Lily y James con muchos conceptos de vida

En este capitulo quise aclarar algo que mi padre me lleva diciendo mucho 'las cosas la pintan blanco y negro' según el en el libro de HP, hay cierta tendencia a decir 'los slytherin son malo, muy malos' mientras los grifindor son unos santos, cosa que no es cierto, basta con mirar a Peter Petgreew, el se unió a voldemort. Mientras snape, un slytherin esta con Dumbledor, y creo que es algo muy importante de recalcar, aparte de que yo no creo qué voldemort sea un asesino sanguinario sin razón, simplemente es un psicópata traumado , un hitler con magia. Jiji, espero no haberlos aburrido con mi chorote mareador, espero que disfruten la historia y como yo estén ya consiguiendo el sexto libro (no olviden que hoy es 16)


	2. 10 cosas buenas de Potter

10 cosas buenas de Potter

Todo empezó como un mal día, lily se había levantado…no como ella hubiera querido

-AAHHH¿Qué paso con mi despertador?.- la chica paseaba por la habitación tomando sus cosas y bajo a toda velocidad.

-Al fin te levantaste, y yo que me tome la molestia de venir aca.- le dijo una chica rubia era de ojos azules.

-Entonces por que no me levantaste antes Sara?

-eto… jeje sabes que hora es?

-Casi las 8 y si no te apresuras Mcgonagal te regañara

Lily no espero a su amiga y se adelanto a las afueras de la sala común.

-Veo que caíste en la broma de Sara.-dijo una voz bastante fria al salir

-Broma? .-volteo a ver a su amiga, su pelo pelo negro y ondulado caia en una elegante cola y sus ojos eran cubiertos por un fleco

-Revisa tu reloj de muñeca.- Lily miro su reloj, y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que solo eran las 7, el retrato se volvio a abrir saliendo de ahí Sara con una enorme sonrisa.-Mary y no hiciste nada!

-Jaja, la primera de quinto, la primera que cae .-dijo sonriente al ver a la pelirroja

-No fue gracioso

-Para mi si

-Nos saco de la habitación a todas para hacerte la broma.-dijo Alison llegando.-Me fui con Elizabeth en lo que se producía la broma

-Y dejaste que sucediera!

-Mejor a ti que a mi

-Que buena amiga tengo ¬¬

-Bueno vayamos al gran comedor antes de que me muera de hambre.-Dijo Sara

-¡Lily! esperabas a mi buen amigo James?-Dijo rápidamente una voz, lily ignoro olímpicamente a su dueño seguida de Alison que solo dirigió una sonrisa, dejándolo solo con Sara

-Black, Lily solo esperara a Potter cuando a ti se te prenda una neurona.-dijo la rubia

-Vaya Wright, estas mas ruda que nunca

-Solo soy asi con los imbeciles

-Entonces te diriges a la persona equivocada

-Ella sabe perfectamente con quien habla black, vamos Sara, si no lily devorara todo.-Mary salio de ahí sin decir nada o dirigir una mirada

-Mujeres, quien las entiende.-dijo black después de que las chicas estuvieran fuera de su alcanse

-¿Qué paso esta vez sirius?.-dijo james llegando por atras

-Lily y su pandilla

-Ahora por que te peleaste con wright?.-Pregunto remus alcanzándolos junto con Peter

-Ella es la que inicia

El gran comedor estaba atestado a esa hora, dejando muy poco lugar para que cualquier persona se sentara en la mesa de gryffindor, pero inmediatamente entraron las chavas empezaban a empujarse

-Aquí Sirius esta libre!.-dijo una empujando a Alison.

-Oh no aquí ya esta ocupado.-dijo la afectada ante esto, pero ya se había hecho el lugar donde desafortunadamente para las chicas había 4 lugares que esperaban a ser ocupados, alado de Alison se sentó remus, enfrente de este y alado de Sara se sento james, a su lado Black dejando el lugar vació para Peter.

-Alison vayámonos rápido.-dijo a pelirroja al ver que Black empezaba a coquetear

-Que! Pero….-la chica resignada vio su plato de avena y se fue con lily

-Oye lil tienes que hacer algo

-Algo? Acerca de que?

-De potter, es la enésima vez que dejo mi comida por que el se sienta cerca

-Que quieres que haga

-mm, una lista

-Lista?

-Si, 20 cosas buenas de Potter

-No

-hagámoslo como una apuesta, si tu logras escribir 20 cosas buenas de Potter en un mes, yo te doy 3 galeones, si no al revez

-20 cosas! Ya se 1 galeon y 20 sickles y 10 cosas buenas de Potter

-En tres semanas

-Hecho

-Como es que alison siempre se deja?.-le pregunto sara a Mary, en voz baja aunque sabia que los mereoradores la escuchaban

-Por que es demasiado buena.-contesto la otra sin disimulo.-algún día se va a hartar, y entonces se le hará buena a Lily

-ojala que sea rápido ya me canse de que siempre nos dejen y los quejidos de Alison de que se muere de hambre

Mary rió, alison siempre terminada arrepentida y devorando todo a la siguiente hora de comida asi que tomo una servilleta y guardo algunas cosas que se podría comer luego

Poco a poco el gran comedor se fu vaciando, pocas personas quedaban, excepto claro los mereoradores, que parecían tramar algo

-Ya remus? Apúrate por favor o llegaremos tarde a transformaciones

-Ya, solo falta de que pidas permiso para ir al baño en encantamientos para terminar los preparativos.- dijo remus después de terminar de amarrarse las agujetas cerca de una armadura

-Ten.-dijo Mary al ver a Alison en transformaciones, antes de que llegara la maestre

-¿Qué es?

-Comida, para que no te desmayes

-jejeje gracias

Alcanzo a comer algunas empanadas que le dio su amiga cuando un trio entro derrapando en el aula seguida de un Peter con dolor de caballo

-Petgrrew vete a sentar rápido, y señorita Keller guarde o tire esa comida

-Empecemos de nuevo en la transformación del ratón haber si lo logran perfeccionar

La clase continúo con normalidad, bueno con toda la normalidad que era posible en una clase de transformaciones.

-Keller has oido?.- dijo una voz maliciosa

-que cosa Avery?

-El señor oscuro ha atacado de nuevo, mato a un mago con su familia muggle.-siseo el con cara de asco

-Y eso que tiene que ver con migo.-dijo ella mirando fijamente al tipo

-Mas vale que te cuides, o la siguiente serás tu, y eso va también para ti Evans.-Avery dejo a las chicas perplejas ante lo sucedido, pero no tardaron en distraerse al ver que había un pequeño atentado a un chico de slytherin

-expelliarmus!.-una varita salio volando cerca de lo pies de mary.-Black no queremos una función aquí.-dijo Sara al ver que la varita estaba lejos de lanzar un hechizo, sirius estaba atónito viendo su mano vacía mientras al otro lado se encontraba un snape bastante aturdido

-Desde cuando eres aguafiestas wright.-Pregunto James al ver esto

-Desde que sus bromas son tan de pésimo gusto y tan repetitivas

-James no se a ti pero a mi esa me dolió.-menciono sirius

-A mi no, se que solo es envidia

-Llámalo como quieras Potter, pero esto será reportado a McGonagall.-Se adelanto lily

-Porque!

-Por hacer magia en los pasillos

-Entonces Sara también ira con McGonagall.-adelanto lupin

-Ella no hizo nada

-Magia en los pasillos Lily, eso fue lo que hizo.

La habían acorralado, o perdonaba a Potitos o su amiga se metía en un buen lió. Se fue de ahí inmediatamente sin importarle si alguien la seguía o no

-Estas bien Snape?.-dijo Alison tendiéndole la mano

-No necesito ayuda de alguien como tu

-Como me muero por ayudarte.-contesto ofendida, antes de que los mereoradores pudieran tener alguna excusa para maldecir a quejisius.- Mas vale que se vayan antes de que Lily tenga una verdadera razón para castigarlos.

Alison se fua a encantamientos "escoltada por los mereoradores"

-Por que me siguen asi!

-Solo vamos a encantamientos.-respondió remus

-Además si entramos al mismo tiempo que tu el profesor no dirá nada.-acabo sirius

-Por que lily no sale conmigo alison?

-por que no todas estamos a tus pies rogando una cita

-Por que ella no lo hace

-Dime, te gustaría si ella lo hubiera hecho.-James se quedo callado, no, probablemente no le gustaría, alison sonrió murmurando palabras que solo remus pudo escuchar.

-Ya llegamos, los libero de la misión de ser mi sombra

Los mereoradores rieron un poco ante la broma de la chica y se fueron

La clase de encantamientos ocurrió con normalidad, James salio un rato del aula de encantamientos cuando el caos empezó. Cojines volaban por todas partes, cajones, plumas e instrumentos dejaban sus posiciones para volar.

-Algo traman.-dijo Mary después de esquivar una pluma

-Cuando.-dijo sara pareciendo interesada

-No lo se, supongo que en la comida

-Cuando

-que en la comida

-Cuando no

Mary no aguanto la tentación de darle un buen sape a su amiga, no podía creer como se tomaba la vida tan en broma

-también lo dicen lo muggles.-dijo Lily ante lo ocurrido.- "quien te pregunto" era lo que me decía mi hermana después de volver de Howarts

-Los muggles me sorprenden.-dijo Sara.-tienden a tener mas ingenio que los magos.-Dijo sara.- Hacen bromas con menos recursos que nosotros

-Por que no te metiste a estudios muggles?

-Por que pensé que me iría mejor en adivinación, que terrible error

Las chicas rieron un poco, antes del toque, y en las siguientes clases no paso mucho, se tardaron mucho en llegar al comedor, pero cuando llegaron había una gran multitud mientras un niño salía enfurecido de ahí.

-Ese era Avery?.-empezó alison

-Si, cubierto de moco.-dijo Lily muy asqueada

-Hay lily, que no ves que esa es su verdadera forma.-le siguió Sara

-hablan de nuestro querido bugersito?.-dijo Sirius que estaba cerca

-Fueron ustedes, verdad black?.-dijo Mary desafiante

-Y fuimos que?

-Les debemos unas, Avery no estaba molestando desde hace rato, ya sabes, con todo eso de Lord voldemort.-Sara volteo a ver a alison contrariada

-Bueno eso no significa que nos parezca muy original.-pero nada pudo borrar la sonrisa de Black, aunque sara le encontrara mil defectos a la broma.

-Alison, por que no dijiste nada de Avery, nos hubiéramos encargado nosotras.-dijo Mary después de un rato

-No le di mucha importancia

Lily meditaba mientras comía, algo había pasado algo ese día que seria importante para el resto de su vida

-Oye lil, ya pensaste en alguna?

-Alguna que?

-Alguna cosa de Potter

-Hem, se me había olvidado

-Tendré dinero fácil.-murmuro alison con una sonrisa

Ah no¡¡¡eso jamás!

**Hola! Bien después de un buen rato continue el fic (es que me mude y no tuve tiempo U.u) Pero bueno ya esta aquí!**

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque no sea muy buena poniendo humor ahora si**

**Bugersito lo saque del ingles, es un spanglish en realidad por que bugger significa moco, lo se poco original, eso mismo dijo sara.**

**Gracias a Elilacantante por dejarme review! Claro que me puedes llamar Erika y que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capi no te decepcione**


	3. todos saben menos nosotros

"**_Todos saben menos nosotros"_**

James Potter habia abierto sus ojos rápidamente, había tenido un sueño placentero y se sentia descansado, pero eran las 5 de la mañana y aunque fuera dia de escuela eso era demasiado temprano. Se le ocurrio una idea, su futura novia, como el le decia, acostumbraba levantarse temprano, y si estaba en su habitación, bueno siempre podia chismosear. Saco de su baúl el mapa del mereorador dijo las palabras y epezo a investigar. En su cuarto como supuso pero ahí no todo estaba normal, la motita con el nombre de alison keller se movia alrededor de su cama y salia de la habitación. Si Alison keller salia sin sus amigas eso podía perjudícale a los mereoradores. Asi que decidio despertar a sus amigos.

-Sirius…o sirius-dijo débilmente, desde su cama.-Despierta perro pulgoso!

-James dejame dormir

-Si no te levantas voy a a empezar cantar

-Oh no padfoot solo levantate para que no lo aguante—sono una voz desde la cama de remus. Viendo lo que pasaba deicido irrumpir el silencio solo cortado por el movimiento de la cama de Frank.

-_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, puerco verrugoso Hogwarts, Enséñanos algo, por favor, Aunque seamos viejos y calvos, jóvenes con las rodillas costrosas…-_Su canto fue detenido por un zapato.

-Tenias que cantar howarts, sabes que es lo que mas odio que cantes U.u-dijo sirius encaminándose donde el

-Remus tu tambien o canto la de la cancion del sombrero del primer año

-Recuerdas eso y no lo que hay que hacer de tarea U.u

-Bien este es el caso, Keller ha salido de su habitación sin sus amigas

-Y eso que- pregunto padfoot listo para volver a su cama calientita

-Pues que planea algo, siempre que se va sola es mala noticia para nosotros

-Eres un exagerado.-dijo remus sin despegar el ojo del mapa

-entonces por que observas tanto el mapa.

-Fijate bien, alice tambien ha salido, pero se ha hido a la biblioteca.

-Nesecitamos ver que planea Keller.-Empezo james, pero padfoot simplemente puso los ojos en blanco

-Keller nunca nos dice nada

-A nosotros no nos dice nada, pero yo conosco a alguien que si.-instintivamente voltearon a ver a remus

-Yo? Pero si estoy en la mima posición que ustedes

-aja "hola alison" .-dijo con una voy seductora un poco aguda intentando imitar a remus, luego cambio a una melosa.- "hola remus", "como estas?" "oh muy bien y tu".-para un poco cansado de su parodia .-y asi es todos los dias

* * *

Mientras esto ocurria Alison "desayunaba" en el gran comedor, removiendo su avena y murmurando palabras sin sentido. Los pocos presentes la ignoraban todo lo que podian. Algunos intentando leerle sus labios, pues preguntarle no serviria de nada, casi todos sabian lo que hiba a decir "no es nada importante" "te enteraras algun dia" "no necesitas saberlo" o sus variantes. Sin embargo Bertha jorkins, no, ella tenia que saber todo lo que pasaba

-Hola keller.-su voz resono en la cabeza de la nombrada

-Hola

-Que pasa?

-nada

-Segura?

-Segura

-Mmmm, dicen por ahí que los mereoradores le tiñeron a Wright el pelo

-Enserio, yo lo supe al revés, pero te diste cuenta que Florence desaparece en intervalos de tiempo, sobre todo en hogsmeade

-Si…es muy raro, mira ahí esta tengo que preguntarle.-alison se sentia un poco mal por florence. Pero nesesiaba quitarse a jorkins de encima, de nuevo se concentro en lo que estaba, poco a poco su mente quedo fuera de la realidad

-Hola alison!-lo unico que salto a su cabeza en esos momentos fue un "no otra vez"

-Hola Lupin.-Probablemente con eso entenderia y se iria

-Planeas algo?.-Ok, se le había olvidado, era un hombre, no entendía indirectas.

-Que te hace pensar eso?

-Que eso ya no es avena.-Alison miro su plato, encontrándose una masa aguada de tanto moverse

-A mi me gusta asi

-Aja, claro y a mi no me gusta el chocolate

-Enserio, que bien por que causa acne

-no es contra nosotros?

-No lupin.-Debia de entender esa, era la segunda vez.-que ahora esta prohibido hacer…..cambiar su avena?

-si, pero bueno, si no nesecitas la compañía o ayuda de un buen mereorador, mejor me voy.

-Hey espera, pensandolo bien nesecito tu ayuda.

-mmm, desperdiciaste tu oportunidad keller.

-Desde cuando soy keller?

-Desde cuando soy lupin?.-El diagnostico de alison habia fallado, remus lupin si entendia indirectas.

-Bien, perdon, estoy portándome mal, me puedes ayudar?

-Veremos

-Donde estan las cocinas?

-ahh, esto estan.-Se habia puesto algo nervioso, Alison en su emocion se acerco a remus de tal forma que el pudiera contar las pequitas que tenia.

-Hay un retrato…creo que nos viste salir de ahí una vez.

-Claro fue la vez que no me quisieron decir que habia atrás del retrato y como entrar sin tener que hacer algo ¿verdad?.-Se separo pensativa pensando en la forma de poder abrirlo

-Hem, si

-Como olvidarlo, pusieron mi fuerza de voluntad al limite.-Dijo en broma queriendo hacer que remus se sintiera mal.

-La curiosidad mato al gato keller

-Pero no a la gata

-Como sea, si le haces cosquillas a la pera se abrira

-Eso era todo?

-jaja, que intentabas hacer

-Te sorprenderias, tengo que irme, gracias.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-venias a investigar no a ligar-Susurro alguien, remus se levanto y se fue, sin embargo, no se fue a la sala comun, el se metio en el primer salón que enontro adentro.

-Ya quitense la capa.-sirius y james salieron, ambos parecian tener una enorme sonrisa

-y a mi me critican por testarudo por lo de Evans.-dijo james feliz de poder devolverle todo a Remus

-Es que eres un testarudo, yo en cambio puedo quejarme por que el tiene más quimica con Keller que yo con Wright.

-Bueno me van a hacer caso o no?

-Ok cual es tu teoria?

-Hacen algo ilegal, no quieren que sepamos y nesecitan las cocinas. Van ha hacer una fiesta

-vaya, deduce rapido.-murmuro el joven black un tanto sorprendido

* * *

Alison Keller fue hacia la biblioteca, esperando encontrar Alice Bacon. Una chica de pelo rubio y lacio.

-Alice, las cocinas, ya se donde estan y con un poco de suerte podremos pedirles ayuda.

-Que bueno, entonces nada mas nos falta los invitados y la musica.

-Eh? Que sabes?

-La sala de los menesters, es un lugar del cual mis padres me contaron. Ahí podemos hacer la fiesta.

-Muestrame el lugar

-mmm, pero me tendras que pasar la tarea historia

-Ok, repasemos el plan. TU has dicho que las espiemos con el mapa del mereorador.

-mmm, algo asi

-Nuestro remus esta creciendo.-dijo james fingiendo que lloraba.

-Bueno, lo haran o ¿no?

-Este lugar es genial, no entiendo por que mi padre no me dijo nada de esto

-Probablemente por que no lo sabia.

-Aquí podremos dar la mejor fiesta de todas.

-Pero nesecitamos la lista de invitados.

-Bueno estan las chicas, esta Rachel de revenclaw, podria ir su amiga o y no olvidemos a edwa Jonson.

-Tenemos que hacerlo para que lo mereoradores no se enteren. Ese es un gran reto.

-Por eso solo seran personas de confianza.

-Tu ve copiando la tarea, yo mientras hare la lista.

* * *

-Peter!.-nada parecia funcionar. James volteo a ver a padfoot, pero el solo nego

-No pienso lamerle la cara de nuevo.

-U.u, entonces no queda mas opcion..-James tomo la nariz de la rata esperando que despertara, pero esta entonces respiro por la boca. Entonces sirius tomo un kleenek y le tapo la boca, con esto Peter parecio despertar.

-Ya esta

-Hem chicos tenemos otro problema.

-Que?

-No estan en el mapa.

-Y lily?

-Desayunando

-Bueno me voy.-James salio de la puerta, listo para hacer una conquista

-Que planean?.-murmuro en voz alta sirius.

-No es nada impotante.-dijo frank saliendo de su cama vestido.-Y mas vale que no se metan, las chicas son pueden matarlos, y salio de la habitación.

-Es mi imaginación o todo mundo sabe mas que nosotros?.-Pregunto moony

-Yo aun no entiendo nada .-Dijo Peter con la mirada extraviada

-Bueno remus, no todo el mundo

* * *

-Alice que te paso?.-Peter agudizo el oido, a lo mejor mencionaban algo

-Nada Frank, simplemente me retrase.

-Pero Alice fuiste de las primeras en levantarse, junto con alison..-Le miro Lily extrañada

-Bueno es que parece ser que ya no puedo hacer bien mi tarea con ella

-Hola chaparritos.-dijo una mujer baja con pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, era la maestra de Runas Antiguas.

-Maestra si ya estamos mas altos que usted.-dijo muy contento un niño de revanclaw, y esa era la verdad, si todos se ponian de pie la mujer no podia ser vista por los de atrás.

-Bueno, para mi siempre seran mis chaparritos.-Dijo ella. Alice simplemente hizo cara de vomitar. Esa era la peor maestra que pudieron haberle puesto.

* * *

-Hola maestra, me quedaria platicando con usted pero quiero llegar un poco antes para que no me castigue.-dijo alison Keller sonriendo a su maestra preferida. Le encantaba la materia de artimancia.

La maestra sonrio ante el comentario de la chica. De verdad que tenia mucha imaginación.

-Alison? Por que llegas asi? Te levantaste temprano.-Dijo remus un poco desconcertdo.

-Oh, bueno es que tenia cosas que hacer.

-mm, aun no me quieres decir….-En ese momento llego la maestra y no pudo decir nada, pero de verdad que tenia mucha curiosidad.

* * *

-por que me miras asi?.-Pregunto mary un poco saca de onda por lo que hacia su amiga.

-No sabes verdad?.-Pregunto Sara

-Que cosa?

-Que habra pensado Alison

-No no se

-Bueno , que se supone que debemos de hacer U.u

-Interpretar los sueños U.u

-DE nuevo?

-Sip.

-Bueno yo soñe….soñe una reunion, estabamos todos, riendo pero no parecia que quisieramos reir. Entonces aparaecieron un tipos encapuchados y..me desperte

-Tenemos que hacer algo mas dulce para que no prediga nuestra muerte.-dijo Mary analizando el sueño

-Si pero no mucho mas…

-Queridas niñas, ya han terminado?.-La maestra parecia estar un poco harta de que sus alumnos no dieran una.

-No, Sara apenas me hiba a relatar su sueño

-Que bien, asi podre escuchar yo.-dijo la maesta

-Bueno si…era un fiesta, y todos estabamos muy felices.-Ok, eso habia sonado raro, mas bien parecia como si soñara que se drogaba, asi que se apresuro a la comida.-Y me acerque a la comida.

-Recuerdas los platos querida niña?

-Hem, si mas o menos.

-Seguro que habia chocolate.-ayudo Mary, y cuando Sara asintio la maestra abrio mucho los ojos.

-Si, si junto al de fresa.-intento arreglarlo pero la maestra parecia que se hiba a desmayar.

-Oscuridad, seguida de masacre.-dijo esta en un tono preocupado y chillon.

Mary y sara se voltearon a ver incrédulas. A quien intentaba engañar esa mujer, la oscuridad y la masacre ya estaban presentes en el mundo mágico.

* * *

Al contar la anécdota a la hora de la comida todas empezaron a reir.

-Por eso es que yo me salí de esa materia.-dijo lily cuando recupero el habla

-Bueno pero es facil de pasar, la maestra dice que tengo un don.-Empezo Sara.-Y mientras crea eso entonces pasare la materia

-Jaja, realmente abusas de la ingenuidad.

-Oh vamos Alison, no seas mala que rompes mi corazoncito, apuesto a que puedo leerte el futuro

-Aja si claro.-Sara tomo su mano y fingio otra vez, poniendose una mano en la frente y con voz chillona

-Esta linea dice que moriras joven.

-Ya Sara, con eso no se bromea.-le advirtió lily.

-Bueno si, pero de algo estoy segura, tu terminas casada con Potter.-dijo un poco mas picara y luego volvio al melodrama.-Mi ojo interior me lo dice..-Lily entonces no aguanto y le hecho un poco del helado que estaba comiendo, cosa que ella contesto pero no le dio a lily, si no a potter que hiba de nuevo a pedirle una cita a lily. Los presentes rieron hasta que black con una sonrisa tomo un poco de postre y grito…

-GUERRA DE COMIDA.-Las paredes se empezaron a llenar de comida.

-Ok ahora que hacemos.-dijo Mary debajo dela mesa.

-Pues salimos y corremos.-respondio Lily

-Ah, y como evadimos los postres.-Pregunto sara. Pero Alison no contesto y lily se limito a ver lo que esta miraba.

-Esperen.-dijo después de un rato y tiro a James.-Hola , me preguntaba si quisieras cuidarnos las espaldas mientras escapamos de un castigo

-Nunca pense oir eso de Alison Keller.-dijo Sirius quien bajo cuando vio que James se cayo, acompañado de sus amigos.

-Bueno lo haran si o no?-desafio Sara sin poder creer lo que estaban aciendo.

-MMM, dependiendo, lily saldrias con migo.

-No!

-ya sabia yo, bueno entonces que ganamos si les ayudamos.

-El placer de habernos hecho una buena accion?.-intento Sara

-Hem…chicos creo que mejor las ayudamos.-dijo remus viendo como se hiba a desviar la conversación a insultos de parte de sara ha Sirius

-Por que?

-Por que Alison nos ha ayudado con ya saben….

-Tu pequeño y peludo problema? Sufieciente para mi.-Dijo James queriendo evitar lo mismo que remus.

-En que les has ayudado?-Preguto mary ya en la sala comun

-Con el conejo de remus.

-En que les has ayudado?-insitio sara.

-Bueno no es para tanto, ademas gracias a eso pudimos salir del problema sin un pastelazo.-recordo lily

-No importa Lilian, les pidió ayuda a los mereoradores, ahora les debemos una.-Sara precia estar fuera de sus cabales.

-Ahh, entonces lo que no te gusta es estar en deudada con Black.-analizo Mary quien no entendia por que le disgustaba tanto a su amiga

-Bueno pude que de aquí saques alguna idea para tu lista.-Murmuro alison.-Bueno me voy a bañar

Lily quedo shokeada, asi que esa habia sido la razon. No queria seguir el consejo de Alison, pero no queria perder la apuesta asi que se subio y empezo con la lista.

* * *

-Señor Black no puedo creer que usted haya sido tan infantil y haya causado todo esto.-grito McGonagall, su siempre impecable peinado se veia afectado por el enojo…y por una bola de fresa en su cabello.-Pero digame, quien inicio esto.

-Ha?- Sirius de verdad estaba impactado, ella pensaba que el no lo habia iniciado? Normalmente el "No puedo creer" era por costumbre, realmente nunca la profesora lo habia dicho intentcionalmente

-como oyo, quienes estaban enfrente de ustedes eran la señorita Wright, keller y Zonks no? Nesecito una declaracion de que ellas no fueron.-Eso aclaraba todo. Por un momento nuestro amigo considero seriamente la posibilidad de decirle la verdad…

-Pues vera yo estaba como siempre molestando a Wright mientras James intentaba ligar, y entonces de la nada le dieron a James, como no sabia quien habia sido inicie una guerra de comida.-Pero como siempre, decidio lo contrario, por que? Por que si lo hacia Wright se hiba a enojar con el….Se sorprndio de lo que habia pensado. Y desde cuando le interesaba que cara de papa se enojara con el. Tenia que pensar rapido. Seguramente era por que…por que entonces lily se hiba enojar con james y james con el, si esa tenia que ser la razón

Por supuesto que nadie se creyo la historia de sirius y todo el rumor se fue expandiendo y recuerden que en howarts los rumeros corren rapido

* * *

Mientras tanto lily seguia pensando (en cursiva es lo que ponga lily)

_10 cosas buenas de potter_

_tiene………tiene………¿Buen trasero?_

-Ha lily se me olvidaba, no cuentan los fisicos.-Bien eso tenia que ir tachado entonces

1.- es….es..simpatico

Si eso era, james Potter era simpatico

-Como vas lily?

-Apenas tengo uno

-Simpatico? tu piensas eso de el?

-Si claro que si!

-Si no me lo demuestras entonces se anula esa

-¬¬ eres cruel

- no, solo me aseguro de que mañana coma bien

* * *

Abajo Mary aguantaba el monologo de esta Sara que no paraba de quejarse. Entonces entro una chica de tercero que al ver a sara se fue llorando.

-Eso fue raro.-Dijo mary viendo el espectáculo

-Pero yo no hize nada

-Lo se.-En ese momento entro McKinnon Marlene

-Que pasa? Que hice?.-pregunto desesperada a la chica de septimo

-Tu nada, pero Black te encubrió.

-Que el que?

-Si, le dijo a McGonagall que no sabía quien habia empezado

-Que bien por que yo no fui

-Bueno tendras que aguantar al club de fans de sirius un buen rato

-Otra vez!

-Si pero ahora es diferente.-respondio la chica.-por que antes era simple venganza por insultarlo, ahora es por que el hizo algo por ti

-O zielos, se supone que debo de sentirme bien?.-Exclamo la chica con algo de sarcasmo

-para ellas si

-Velo por el lado positivo.-Dijo Mary con una sonrisa rara en ella

-que cosa!

-Por lo menos no cometiste asesinato

* * *

´Hola! Hace mucho que no actualizaba, lo se, pero ya esta hecho y me siento muy feliz bueno como siempre espero que les haya gustado, y si pensaban que esto va a durar 10 capitulos mas estan muy equivocados! Bien ahora si Lily-cPotter bueno aquí va el primer punto lo se algo tardio y algo estupido pero ahora TIENE que parecerle simpatico James Inuyami Verdad que suena interesante me encanta la idea y bueno es algo que le servira de algo Angie-ayanami gracias jeje, y bueno no lo pude continuar pronto, pero no me salio tan mal. Ojala que este capi te haya gustado

Como siempre gracias a todos usedes por leerme y realmente me encantaria recibir comentarios ( aunque sean negativos) grasias de nuevo y espero nos leamos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Lilian Evans iba caminando con la mirada clavada en un libro de donde subrayaba lo más importante con la varita. La gente la esquivaba inmediatamente la veían. Algunos se aliviaron cuando ella llego a las escaleras, pero aun asi la chica no levanto la mirada.

-¡Alto!.-se paro inmediatamente sin saber que habia pasado exactamente.-Si das un paso mas caerás.

Lily no lo podía creer, puso un pie en forma de prueba y efectivamente tendría que saltarlo

-¡Esto no estaba ayer!

-¡Lily ayer te fuiste por el lado contrario!

-Um.. y como sabes eso, Potter?.-Volteo a verlo desconfiada

-Bueno es difícil no darse cuenta de eso cuando las personas huyen últimamente al verte pasar

-¬¬ Que a mi me importen mis TIMOS a diferencia de cierta personas no signifique que ande como neurótica

-Pregúntale a la de primero que casi atropellas

-¡Tiene la culpa por ser tan chiquita!

-Y el capitan del equipo de hufflepuff

- es que… bueno y ¿que se supone que haces aquí?

-Un simple gracias bastaria.-lily alzo una ceja.-Si de verdad quieres sabes estamos en el mismo salón y vamos a la misma sala comun

-¿Y tu escolta?

-um ¿de verdad quieres saber?

-No.-y se volvio a ocultar en el enorme libro que tenia

-Solo recuerda que si algún morro sale lastimado entonces no puedes decir que no te advirtieron

-Si Potter lo que digas.-Despues de lo sucedido lily no hiba tan rapido lo cual penso que no era buena idea pues gastaria el doble de tiempo, asi que salio de su libro

-Escuche que Margaret de Hufflepuff se quejaba de un pelirroja que casi la mata.-Dijo Sara cuando vio venir a lily.

-Callate, yo voy a tener que vivir de algo sabes.- se habia traumado por eso, pero entre sus amigas ela era la unica que debia de preocuparse.

-Por la manera en la que estudias pareciera que quisieras ser Auror-Menciono Mary como quien no quiere la cosa

-Es lo que quiero ser, quiero que todo esto de lord voldemort deje de preocuparme

-No se, hay otras formas de luchar contra el y siendo del ministerio seras algo asi como un perro.-Alison seguia en su plato de arena

-Y Alice??

-No lo se, oye para que traes ese libro tan grande??.-Contesto Sara

-esto.-dijo mostrando un libro de posiciones.-Es para la tarea que nos dejaron

-O.o todo ese librote para una simple tarea de 3 pergaminos.

-Es información que puede venir en los timos

-Lilian Evans es Viernes!-Sara parecia no poder creer lo que decia la pelirroja

-Y??

-Disfruta un poco de la vida!

-Lily, Sara tiene razón falta mucho para lo TIMOS no deberias preocuparte tanto

-Pimero Potter y ahora ustedes.-Su cara se volvió a la comida para ver que iria a elegir pero alison la interrumpio

-Cierto falta Potter…-

-Aquí esta el resto de la banda.-contesto ella, pero ahora su cara buscaba a james, cuando comprobó que ahí no estaba volvió a su dilema…pollo…o carne

-Bueno que tu mejor ya cásate con el lil

-Solo cuando tu te cases con black.-Estaba decidido pollo

-Alison por que no le cuentas?-Se apuro Mary antes de que Lily pudiera tomar algo de pollo y antes de que sara le contestara

-Sip, descubrimos una sala muy interesante

-Pues que tiene??.-La atención de lily se fue de la comida a su amiga

-Tenemos que enseñertala.-con Esto Sara la tomo mano y se la jalo

-No puede ser despúes de comer!!

- yo las alcanzo luego!!.-dijo alison, Espero lo suficiente para irse.

Decidió tomar algunos atajos aunque sabia de antemano que Sara se haría la perdida un rato y que Alice estaba recibiendo a los invitados, pero se quería asegurar. Todo hiba bien hasta que escucho pasos en un corredor completamente vacio

-Mas vale que salgan….-Espero un rato y suspiro, cualquiera hubiera caído en esa trampa, tal vez solo tenia delirio de Persecucion

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con alice leyendo una revista

-Recuerda pasa tres veces con el pensamiento de la fiesta.- Le dijo guiñando le el ojo

-No es la primera ves que entro

-Bueno aquí me quedo aun faltan invitados

Cuando alison entro todo estaba perfecto, aviso que lily llegaría dentro de poco, todos estaban a la expectativa, en la puerta habia una pequeña ventana, que estaba perfectamente camuflageada, cuando se abrió todos pudieron decir de forma estruendosa "felicidades!"

Lily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras aprecia una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaban todas las personas que le caían bien, sin mencionar los deliciosos bocadillos, seguramente Alison había elegido el menú.

-Gracias, y que estamos esperando?? Que empieze la fiesta!!.-con esto sono la música, algunos empezaron a bailar, otros simplemente platicaban. Se sento en uno de los sillones que casi la come, se sentía tan feliz. Entonces empezó a divagar sobre su familia y su hermana…

-Vamos que tu eres la festejada!.-le dijo Anthony de revenclaw, ella solo sonrio y lo siguió en la pista de baile. De repente un grito muy agudo se escucho y se vio a tres figuras encapuchadas dirigirse al lugar, por uno minutos todo parecía haberse detenido, las luces fallaron y las figuras se iluminaron, y entonces se escucho….

-Potter debes de hacer una entrada asi!!.-lily estaba colorada hasta las orejas cuando james se descubrió la cabeza, la música volvió y todos volvieron a bailar, ya estaban acostumbrados a esas peleas.

-Se supone que esta era una fiesta sin el cuarteto de locos.-menciono Sara con desprecio cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser oida.

-Bueno es que si no estamos no es fiesta.-le contesto black

-Es que acaso siempre tienes que estar persiguiéndome!!.-la voz de lily era tan aguada que aun con la música alcanzaba a ser oida. Sin embargo la respuesta, que seguro la hizo enojar mas, no la escucho alison. Ahí estaban Black, Potter, Pettigrew … pero y remus??

-Si no terminan casados terminaran matándose.-Escucho a alice, pero ya alison no le prestaba atención.

-Me voy, tengo que ir al baño.-salio del lugar dejando estupefacta a Alice, ahí había 5 baños

-Entonces si me estaban siguiendo.-dijo después de salir del rango de la ventanilla.- Remus si estas ahí quitate esa maldita cosa, me sentiré mal hablando sola

-Perdon, no pensé que te dieras cuenta.- El licantropo salio enfrente de ella sin pena

-¿Cómo supieron?.-Remus ya no podía saber si lo decía en tono de reproche, enojo, alegría o simple sorpresa, su cara no ayudaba mucho

-Bueno, james sabia que se acercaba el cumpleaños de lily y tu actuabas muy extraño.

-Las capuchas…eso fue??

-James y sirius lo escucharon

-James seguro seguía a lily…

-De hecho

-Pero sin capa?? Como fue que no lo notaron…

-Por el ma…No lo se, es muy bueno ocultándose.-Casi se le resbalaba la lengua

-aja, si claro

-Ya se me hacia raro.-Por su expresión parecía apenas digerir todo lo que le habían dicho-Pero…James no tenia idea de que su cumpleaños fuera por estas fechas. Tenía un rango de meses, lily se había asegurado de ello! Necesitaron ayuda, pero quien…Alice, ella seguro les dijo, cuando me guiño el ojo a mi en realidad no me lo guiñaba a mi se lo guiñaba a ustedes!!

-Alison estas…

-Ella no les dijo donde era para evitar sus locuras y… Frank seguro lo convencieron a el para llegar a Alice….ademas para ella son simpaticos.- Remus estaba boquiabierto y después de 3 segundos ya no podía refutar la teoría. Entonces sonrio.-Me alegro de que estes aquí.-le dijo abrazandole

-Realmente eres muy lista, deberías pensar se aurora.-las mejillas de remus estaban de un color rojo dándole un toque tierno que Alison no pudo evitar notar

-No creo que sea lo mio. Me siguieron hasta aca

-Bueno si pero cuando nos hablaste en el pasillo casi caigo, solo sirius logro hacer que no pasara nada al detenernos a Peter y a mi

-De todas formas no hubiera servido de nada Potter seguía a Lily

-mmm.-Remus por un momento pensó en decirle que james nunca hubiera averiguado la forma de entrar pero se abstuvo

-Solo me queda una duda, por que no entraste?

-Yo nunca estuve deacuerdo en seguirlas…-Remus sabia que eso no era la verdad, que en realidad tenia muchas ganas de entrar pero tenia miedo de lo que pensarían lily y ella??

-Vallamos a la fiesta después de todo tu eres el único que lily invitaría

**listo, al fin termine este capitulo, lo llevo soñando por meses, pero nunca lo podia describir bien..bueno no es que este muy bien escrito, pero es el mejor de mis opciones. **

**Bueno espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, hasta la proxima**


	5. un mundo pequeño

**Un mundo pequeño**

Alison veia por encima del hombro de lily para ver que era lo que hacia. Puso los ojos en blanco una vez se dio cuenta de que solo era otra tarea adelantada.

- Sabes ya ha pasado la primera semana…-Lily la miro con furia.-Si, ya casi termino no me apresures.

-A si?, por que la última vez que vi solo tenías 1y creo que la anulare.-Alison canturreaba mientras Se acercaba al pollo

-Todo mundo piensa que es simpático!

-No se trata de lo que todo mundo piense si no de lo que tu pienses!...Oye que comeré, pierna o muslo?- La pelirroja fingió que la pregunta nunca existió

-Bueno pues yo lo creo, me he reído de sus ultimas bromas, incluso la de mi cumpleaños pero si el piensa que yo pienso eso entonces estoy en problemas

-mmmm pero yo lo hice para que tu pienses que …. Ya me hice bolas, bueno el chiste de todo esto de la lista es que ustedes puedan convivir en una habitación 1 hora sin matarse. -Lily no estaba segura si la cara de concentración que tenia Alison era para explicarle o si para elegir su postre.

-Estas haciendo algo para que le agrade a lily?.-En ese momento potter metió la cabeza entre ambas amigas.- Lily sonrio un poco con esperanza de que alison lo notara, pero esta ni volteo

-Sabes por un momento podrías dejar de pensar que el mundo gira a tu alrededor

-Yo solo quiero que tu mundo gire a mi alrededor-intento arreglar James con muy poco tino

-Para que eso pase tendrías que ser el ultimo ser vivo en la tierra!.-Alison iba a escoger la gelatina cuando una lechuza volo hacia ella. A la hora de la cena era muy raro que las lechuzas llegaran entonces todo mundo, a excepción de james y lily, se dio cuenta. La chica tomo la carta entre sus manos y dejo a la lechuza libre de encargo. Una vez que se aseguro que su hermana Elizabeth estuviera enterada decidió ir a la sala común.

-Esta todo bien.-Pregunto Remus cuando vio que se paraba

-Eso es lo que espero-murmuro simplemente sin darse cuenta a quien hablaba. En esos momentos su mente giraba alrededor de la carta en sus manos y todos los acontecimientos posibles. Lo cierto era que esperaba lo peor.

-Que es lo que pasa?-La cara de preocupación de Elizabeth la perturbo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y fue al sillón más cercano. Su hermana se sentó a su lado. Le entrego el papel no sabiendo muy bien cuál era su límite como hermana menor…postergando un momento el caos que sabia se avecinaba. Observo con atención cada movimiento de su hermana, le temblaban las manos mientras desenrollaba el pergamino. Sin duda alguna fue escrita en momentos de desesperación, la letra era bastan mala, como de aquel que se apresura y se notaba como se corría la tinta a causa de lagrimas

-Mis niñas….-empezó Eli, pero Alison la callo y se acerco un poco mas para indicar que leyeran por separado, Eli solo pudo asentir.

* * *

-Creo que deberíamos ir!- se apresuro Sara pasados 3 minutos de que se fuera

-no-fue la simple respuesta de Mary

-Pero…pero… Nos necesita! No puede ser nada bueno.-Mary volvió a negar por lo que sara acudió a lily

-No se que tan conveniente sea, digo ella se fue por una razón, a lo mejor no es para tanto. Si ella nos necesita nos lo dirá.- lily no parecía my convencida de su argumento, cosa que aprovecho sara

-Yo no lo creo

-por qué?- Lily sabia la respuesta, de verdad que si, pero no quería revelar de mas

-Alison es un mártir.- Lily no pudo evitar asentir mientras tomaba la comida que había dejado su amiga. Bueno no es que hubise mucho que ocultar

-Aun así, si ella no quiere no nos lo dira.- se paro y se dirigió a la sala común con la comida en mano. Si esto seguía asi, pensó inmediatamente lily, Alison nunca pondria de nuevo un pie en el gran comedor.

* * *

-Entonces asi quieres que sean las cosas…-Eli no sabia muy bien como actuar ante la petición a Ali

-Las cosas no andan bien, no quiero que se preocupen por mi.-El llanto en la cara de eli aun no paraba, cerro lo ojos, de todas formas estando todo tan borroso todo no hiba a poder ver nada.

-Es tu decisión, no me interpondré, pero no creo que este bien.-Alison sonrio de forma un tanto falsa ante esto.

-Gracias.-Elizabeth la volteo a ver, estaba tan calmada, tan serena….

-A veces creo….que tu eres la hermana mayor- intento reir pero parecía mas un llanto. Se acerco a su hermana, en un intento para abrazarla, pero alison se alejo. Eli se sento en donde antes había estado su hermana, sintió un beso en su cabeza, era la forma de alison para decir un simple _estoy contigo. _Las lagrimas seguían callendo

* * *

Cuando lily entro en la habitación Alison estaba dormida y a la mañana siguiente no había rastro de alison, o de la comida. Obsevo a su alrededor, sus amigas seguían dormidas.

Alison por otra parte empezaba a encaminarse al gran comedor, sabia que no habría nadie…o al menos eso pensó.

-Todo bien?- La voz de remus siempre acudia en los peores momentos para ella

-Si, todo bien- le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo.-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-sabia que si huia nunca la dejaría en paz

-Usualmente te levantas temprano para evadir a la gente-Contesto simplemente

-jajaja pues parece que no funciono muy bien verdad??-Esos momentos le estaba costando convencerlo, parecer normal es mas difícil de lo que uno se imagina. Incluso mirarlo a los ojos le costaba más trabajo de lo normal. Sabía que no convencía a nadie, pero no quería dar razones-Bueno tengo que ir a la biblioteca….-Agradecio en esos momentos la cena que le habían traido, si no no hubiera sobrevivido.-Tengo que terminar una tarea.

-Ni te creas que escapas tan fácil.-La mano de remus tomo su muñeca y sin explicación alguna empezó a caminar

-Remus mi brazo es una extensión de mi cuerpo importante, me preguntaba si me la podias regresar.-Intento no muy esperanzada

-No hasta que desayunes- Se encontraron entonces en el gran comedor.-Supongo que sabras que si ibas a la biblioteca no hubieras desayunado por esquivar a Lily, y espero que no se te haya olvidado que toda la tarea para hoy ya te la copio peter

-Y quien dice que es para hoy!-Estaba acorralada lo sabia, pero no podía dejarse vencer

-Limitate a comer alison.- practicamente ordeno remus

Ella pensaba no tener hambre pero ante el primer bocado se empezó a sentir mejor. Seguramente su acompañante lo noto, pues sonrio

-Un poco de azúcar también ayudaría.- El comentario fue simple, pero lo suficientemente significativo para dejar en claro que no había olvidado el tema

-Tus métodos no me funcionan a mi.-No tenia en realidad ganas para hacerse la inocente. Pero pensó que el simple hecho de dejar en claro que no era de su incumbencia funcionaria

-Bueno no es por nada, pero no pareces tener ningún método. Alison sonrió amargamente

-Tal vez tengas razon- Ante esto el licántropo se calló. Alison no tenia signos de haber llorado, ni de querer llorar, se veía sin duda cansada y desanimada pero todo rastro de lo que ocurriera no se le veía

El desayuno trancurrio tranquilo, cuando termino se concentro un buen rato en ver su reflejo en sus cubiertos, todo parecía como si nada hubiese pasado

-Perdon.- Dijo al fin al aire alison, sin levantar su mirada.- Se que estas preocupado, no lo estes.- Esta vez lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa.- Estare bien, soy fuerte.- Se paro, pero cuando se iba a ir de nuevo la detuvo la mano de remus.

-Se que eres fuerte, y estoy seguro que lo superaras.- Le sonrio nuevamente remus.- Pero no estas sola, estoy aquí.- Entonces la dejo ir, Alison solo le sonrió nuevamente, se fue no muy segura de a donde. De todas formas la comunidad era tan chiquita, pensó, que en algún momento se iban a enterar todos.

-Ella esta bien?- la voz de lily hizo reaccionar a remus

-No.- La volteo a ver, la cara de preocupación de lily le asombro de sobremanera.- Pero ella dice que lo estará.

-Bueno indudablemente uno tiene que mejorar en algún momento.- Si bien su voz y su cara habían cambiado después del ultimo comentario, seguían denotando lo que sentía.

-Creo que aun no lo digiere.- Murmuro remus simplemente

-Que es lo que sabes? Como lo sabes?- La peliroja no podía creerlo el mereorador tenia mas información que ella

-Bueno digamos que este mundo es muy pequeño.- La respuesta era simple.- Siempre hay alguien que sabe.-Sin embargo la expresión de lily no cambiaba.- Que es lo que haces?

-Que crees que estoy haciendo! Me estoy carcomiendo! La vas a manipular de esa forma que solo tu sabes! – Remus simplemente se rio

-Y aun asi.-Le espeto con un dejo de burla.- tienes curiosidad

Evans solo le enseño la lengua como una niña chiquita.

-Lily!!- La voz de James parecía aparecer en los peores momentos.-Que haces aquí madrugando??

- Si yo siempre madrugo!- las risas de remus y de james la hicieron callarse.- O al menos esa es mi intención!-Comento divertida. A lo mejor esa vez si podría compartir el desayuno con los mereoradores

Como remus ya había desayunado, no tenia nada que hacer y tenia curiosidad de si Lily se quedaría con james decidió irse del gran comedor. Despues de todo el no había terminado la tarea para ese dia. A pesar de la ausencia del licántropo las cosas parecieron ir bastante bien entre james y lily.

-Aun te da vueltas por la cabeza verdad??- Fue un komento de silencio, leve, pero lo suficiente para que Lily se puesiera un tanto melancolica

-Eli no esta en la escuela, la he buscado…..No me gusta que Ali no me cuente lo importante, entonces para que somos amigas? – James rio un poco.

-Antes no era asi, siendo la hermana menor lloraba bastante seguido, Remus y yo a veces no la soportábamos

-Remus y tu??- La confusión de lily no podía ser mayor

- Si, es una historia bastante graciosa, no nos conocíamos antes de llegar a howarts, por lo menos no sabíamos que nos conocíamos. Yo siempre he conocido a Alison y a Sara, somos familiares de alguna forma. Remus asistió a los primeros cumpleaños de Alison por lo menos hasta el quinto, las demás veces era muy raro. Eli se acordaba perfectamente de él, entonces se lo comento a Alison y una vez que remus vio una foto de alison con….bueno de chiquita fue cuando se acordó de todo. Resulta que la mama de alison se llevaba bien con la mama de remus, se entero por su esposo de que el papa de remus era mago e invito a remus a las fiestas de Alison y Eli

-Vaya, que mundo tan chico.- dijo sorprendida lily, entonces se le prendió el foco.- Entonces tu también debes de saber que es lo que pasa.- James asintió levemente, no muy seguro de si lo que hacia era lo correcto

-Y Alison sabe que ustedes..?

– Nop, remus tiene un plan

-…..Me vas a decir…??- La cara de lily expresaba curiosidad

-No creo que deba

-Por favor…- Era la ultima arma de lily

-No.- Aunque james se había tardado parecía convencido de lo que decía

_Buena respuesta- _Penso Lily con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Alison sabia muy bien huir cuando se lo proponía de tal manera que solo pudieron estar juntas en clases. Con tal de no estar cerca de preguntas indeseables Keller se la paso a la hora de la comida en la biblioteca. Estaba tan concentrada en la tarea que estaba haciendo que hasta que la sacaron no se dio cuenta del hambre que tenia. Decidio entonces ir a las cocinas, probablemente el gran comedor ya no tenia nada.

Cuando entro ahí estaba el licántropo esperándola.

-¿Cómo supiste?.- No pudo esconder su sorpresa, había aguantado bastante bien hasta ese momento. Por ordenes que les había dado lupin los elfos domesticos se retiraron Remus decidió ignorar la pregunta.

-Aun no has llorado, verdad?- Su sonrisa era bastante condesendiente

- Lo sabias?

-De verdad no creías que no me había enterado!

-Tenia la esperanza de que no hubiese sido tan rápido. – Alison agacho la cabeza

-James recibió la carta en la noche- Se aproximo lentamente, para que ella no lo notora

- eso explica por que lo sabias en la mañana.-Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, los brazos de el rodeándola, mientaras una mano la tomaba de la cabeza acercándola a su pecho. Sentirlo tan cerca, dándole todo su apoyo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que lo que había pasado no era un sueño, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad se había perdido de muchas oportunidades. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no podría ver de nuevo a su madre. Las lagrimas empezaron a fluir sin que pudiera evitarlo. Era como si el contacto humano la hubiese liberado de todo

Mientras tanto lily escribia encima de su cama

_10 cosas buenas de potter_

_Es simpatico_

_Es comprensivo_

_Es leal_

Esas eran dos en un dia. Tenia que pensar un poco mas, seguro que en la conversación de la mañana había revelado algo mas.

_Es de confianza_

_Es intuitivo_

Lo admitía el ultimo se lo había sacado de la manga, pero de alguna forma era cierto. Habia intuido lo que le preocupaba en el momento exacto. No pudo evitar recordar ese momento. Realmente Potter la había sorprendido.

****

Wow!! me tarde menos de lo que me esperaba (jajaja si es sarcasmo). La verdad es que no tengo excusa simplemente bloquero. La escena de las cocinas siempre la he tenido en mente de diferente forma. Incluso pense en que la encontrara llorando pero creo que conforme avance la historia las cosas aqui rebeladas seran de vital importancia XD jajajaja bueno espero les haya gustado. Probablemente el siguiente capitulo sea mas rapido

c-erika


	6. no necesito de esos amigos

**No necesito de esos amigos**

Cuando Alison regreso la sala común estaba vacía. Se despidió de Remus con un leve asentimiento de cabeza la dejo, yendo a su habitación. Alison se retiro a la suya. Al subir las escaleras, un poco mas ruidosamente de lo que le hubiera gustado, escucho un ruido viniendo de su habitación. El sonido de alguien acomodándose con prisa. Tardo un poco en abrir la puerta. Cuando entro había plumas y papeles tirados, en uno de esos encontró la lista que había hecho Lily. Sonrió, tal vez terminaría perdiendo la apuesta.

Encontró a Lily, acostada a pesar del desorden de sus sabanas, a pesar de todo, se notaba el cuello de su uniforme. Sonrió y se acercó a ella. Empezó a acariciarle su cabellera mientras susurraba

-Se que estas despierta, necesitó hablar contigo.-Lily abrió los ojos ya que había sido descubierta. La observo con atención, pero la oscuridad no le dejaba distinguir muy bien, no fue hasta que llegaron a la sala común que pudo ver sus ojos hinchados. Alison no hablo hasta que estuvieron sentadas.-Mi mamá fue asesinada.- Habló por supuesto sin rodeos, su voz apenas se quebró tantito al decir eso, todas estas cosas hicieron que Lily tardara en procesar la información. Pestaño un par de veces.

-Cuanto lo siento, Ali si puedo hacer algo para….

-No puedes hacer nada, no creo que nadie pueda hacer nada, pero saberte cerca me basta.-Interrumpió ella intentando una sonrisa, Lily sabia que significaba eso, _no quiero sentirme patética._

-Ella era muggle, ¿verdad?.- Ali asintió

-Pienso volverme Aurora, creo que es la mejor forma para prepararme a combatirlo, ya sabes…a el….pero no pienso trabajar como tal. No confío en el ministerio.-Lily asintió brevemente. Se hizo un silencio incomodo que no supieron llenar muy bien.

-Ah….. ¿por que tienes rastros de chocolate en tu cara?- Alison se limpio la cara con la mano y sonrió

-Remedios caseros de Remus Lupin contra la depresión.-Expreso simplemente. Lily rio un poco

-Hasta donde yo se.-contesto aun con una sonrisa.-ese remedio te hubiese limpiado el chocolate, después de todo le gusta mucho.-Alison se sonrojo mientras se dejaba guiar por el humor de Lily definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor.

-No se de que hablas Lily!-Continuo ella.-Aaa bueno de todas formas es tarde ya vámonos a dormir.-Lily la siguió mientras la otra se estiraba, nadie necesitaba dormir como Alison. Sin embargo antes de entrar al cuarto Lily la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo a ella.

-Perdón, no te podías salvar del abrazo.-Comento sin soltarla. Cuando sintió que Ali se relajaba la dejo ir y abrió la puerta.

-Gracias.-Su voz se corto levemente pero se contuvo.

Lo que las chicas no sabían era que Remus Lupin había visto todo debajo de la capa de james. Sonrío para si mismo sabiendo que probablemente ya había nada mas que hacer por su parte.

………………………………………………..

Al día siguiente no había clases, Alison se quedo hasta tarde en su cama, de alguna forma se sentía muy cansada. Despertó a las 2 de la tarde, aun se veía cansada pero al menos ya no se veía tan miserable como los dias anteriores.

-Hola!!-La voz de Lily resonó, seguramente no se había ido. Le entrego un plato de comida para que recuperara energías provista de mucha mucha azúcar. Alison sonrío, la comida había vuelto a tener sabor, era calida y aunque inexplicablemente eso traía lagrimas a sus ojos no se sentía tan mal.-Lily se sentó a su lado contenta de que se expresara.

-Sara, Mina y Alice están preocupadas por ti.

-¿Les has dicho algo?.-Pregunto Alison.

-Nop, ellas ya se enteraron. ¡Desde ayer! ¡Puedes creerlo! Y ellas que no me comentan nada ¬¬.-Alison rió ante las expresiones de su amiga. Cualquier excusa era buena.

-Voy a bajar a decirles yo, seguramente les dolió no escucharlo de mi.-comentó

-Están mas preocupada que dolidas, ya todas de te conocemos.

Al bajar Alison noto que la sala común estaba muy llena, pero no quería quedarse en su habitación. Les pregunto si no podrían ir entonces al lago del calamar gigante las chicas sonrieron. A pesar de ser pleno invierno el aire freso pareció hacerle mucho bien, al menos así lo sentía ella. La nostalgia no tardo en invadirla pero antes de considerarse mentalmente incapaz de decirles algo a sus amigas decidió tirarse a la nieve.

Todas se le quedaron viendo y luego la acompañaron ahí abajo. Volteo a verlas evitando las lagrimas y controlando su respiración.

-Ustedes ya saben que mi mamá murió, perdón por no haberles dicho antes….supongo que de alguna forma no lo había asimilado. –Alice se acerco a ella y la abrazo, después fue Lily, luego Sara y al final dudando un poco Mina. El llanto aumento pero el sentimiento en el pecho de Alison parecía cada vez reducirse mas.

-Estamos contigo.-Dijo Alice con seguridad

-¡Si! No olvides que siempre tenemos abrazos para ti.

-Solo cuídate.-Balbuceo un poco Mina. Esa situación la ponía muy incomoda...

-gracias-Dijo por enésima vez Alison antes de acostarse en la nieve y ver el cielo de invierno. Después de un tiempo se incorporo pensando que eso en definitivamente no era nada cómodo

Alice aun la veía con un poco de preocupación

-umm se que esto es un tanto…impertinente, pero ¿por que no fuiste con tu hermana?.- Alison parpadeo un par de veces y entonces respondio

-Por tonta probablemente, pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto pero no importa, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Después de estar un rato fuera salieron encontrándose con Avery y otros slitheryns que veían con sorna a Alison

…………………………………………

-AA con que ahí esta la mestiza, me pregunto por que no fuiste con tu hermana a despedir a esa escoria.-El tono despectivo no se dejo de notar

-Solamente ustedes pueden hacer de una tragedia un objeto de burla.-Replico Sara al verlos. Pero Avery lo ignoro.

-Por si fuera poco sigues juntándote con sangres sucias, que acaso no aprendes del castigo de tu padres.-Lily lo miro con desprecio

-Ustedes no están en derecho de criticar nada.- Lily volteo a ver entonces a Snape quien evito verla.

-Comos sea, no tenemos por que perder tiempo con bazofia como ustedes.-Snape seguía evitándola. Bufo, murmuro _un cobarde_ y se alejo con paso rápido empujando a su vez a Alison, no tenia por que vivir eso. Sara se quedo atrás hasta que estas desaparecieron, murmuro un hechizo y salio corriendo. Segundos después se escucharon gritos y gruñidos.

El día continuo con normalidad, Lily y Sara se encargaban de que Alison no se diera cuenta de las miradas y los comentarios así como terminaban embrujando a todo aquel que comenzara hacer algo. Después de un tiempo las cosas se tranquilizaron. Como Alison seguía un poco cansada se fue a dormir temprano fue entonces cuando Lily salio se separo de todo mundo, se fue por un par de pasadizos y espero, el estaría ahí. Dicho y hecho el apareció.

-Solo viene aquí para que después no me atosigues con disculpas, no son necesarias, eres un cobarde.

-Por favor Lily tu sabes que no puedo….

-¡Claro que puedes! Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde, lo que pasa es que prefiere ignorar el camino al que ellos te arrastran por que acarician tantito tu ego, por que te dan la oportunidad de sentirte por momentos alguien. No necesito amigos que al final terminen dándome la espalda

-Perdóname…. Por favor, seguro Keller se la esta pasando mal, dale esto.-Lily parpadeo un par de veces al ver lo que le entregaba Snape. Era una poción para la energía y que aparte tenia el efecto secundario de animar a las personas.

-Gracias….

-Se por lo que esta pasando Lily, no creas que me burlo de ella…aunque.-Callo antes de avanzar mas. Si decia lo que de verdad pensaba Lily no le volveria a hablar.

-Ok, disculpa aceptada, pero no vuelvas a ser un cobarde, por favor.

-Si.-Snape no escucho realmente esa parte sonreía ante el hecho de haber podido recuperar a Lily. Ella no era tonta, sabia que la situación se repetiría y que ella estaría igual de enojada que antes. Suspiro largamente antes de hablar de nuevo

-Me regreso, estamos planeando como animar a Alison.

-Lo comprendo.-Se voltearon para ir cada quien a lo suyo.

………………………….

Mientras tanto en su cuarto James miraba fijamente el mapa del mereorador suspirando, una vez mas Lily se quedaba de ver con Snape. Sin duda alguna eso nunca le había gustado pero que se le podía hacer. En parte era por eso que se había fijado en ella….


End file.
